Perry the platypus vs skipper
intro one minute melee! where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds two fighter no research 1 victor pre fight perry the platypus was flying around in danville on patrol looking for some penguin he then landed in the location to his surprise he saw dr.doofenshmirtz tied up "oh hey perry the platypus i am all tied up as you can see" he said with a nervous laugh perry just rolled his eyes suddenly something appeared in front of him a penguin it was skipper the penguin perry was looking for "ooh agent bird fight" said dr. d "you keep quiet it's between us" said skipper "alright alright geez no need to get fowl" said dr.d the two fighter then got in a fighting stance fight BIRDS OF FEATHER FIGHT EACH OTHER! ENGAGE! 60 perry kicked skipper in the face but skipper was able to block skipper then kicked perry back knocking him back a bit perry then use his beaver tail smack skipper in the jaw "stupid beaver tail!" said skipper angry 50 perry then came out of nowhere and dropkicked skipper in the face skipper then smacked perry's face with his flipper perry then growled "you don't talk do you" skipper said "yeah he is not much of a talker" said dr. d "quiet!" said skipper perry then attack skipper form behind "you sneaky little devil" said skipper the then attacked using a popcorn launcher perry was hit several times in the face 20 perry then used a spatula to knock them back at skipper skipper was hit in the eye skipper covered it in pain "ow!" said skipper 19 perry then saw his chance and struck skipper in the face several times skipper then regained his sight and karate chopped perry 18 perry then smacked skipper with his tail but skipper ducked laughing but then perry attacked again "well played" said skipper 17 they continued fighting sending dr. d falling in his tied up chair they were up on a evil flying fortress "uh oh forgot to mention that" said dr. d laughing nervously they continued fighting trying to get the fortress to not crash dr.doof was screaming 16 "we're going down mayday mayday we're losing altitude!" skipper screamed as well as he and perry were fighting still skipper and perry were fighitng for the controls "your still fighting with perry the platypus penguin?" asked dr. d 15 "yeah who cares?" said skipper "your pyschotic!" said dr. d screaming they kept fighitng "it's skipper by the way" said skipper 14 when fortress landed they were both lucky to have ejected out "good thing i had an ejection seat" said dr. d when they landed down perry and skipper kept fighting skipper then slapped perry with a fish perry went flying into a rock 13 "oh that's gotta hurt" said dr. d perry then bounced back and came back with a bratwurst "seriously it's like this fight is bringing back a thing from one of my previous schemes" skipper and perry both had a swordfight "en guard" said skipper 12 skipper then laughed as he slapped perry with a fish perry then knocked it out of his hand and into his "uh oh" said skipper perry smiled and started attacking skipper with both weapons side to side skipper was hit everywhere and landed on his face into the sand 10 skipper then then tried to fight back but perry was just too fast skipper then got an idea and ate the fish perry then attacked skipper with the bratwurst "forgot about that" said skipper skipper then stepped on perry's bratwurst "aha!" said skipper perry then tripped skipper "yeah i should've saw that coming" said skipper "you think cause that is a typical cliche in these kinda things" said dr.d 7 perry then reached into his hat threw the bratwurst away and got out a lightsaber "oh i get it your paying tribute to a certain crossover game you appeared in nice" said dr. perry attacked skipper with it skipper dodged then got out a lightsaber of his own "what a copycat" said dr.d but he then ducked when a lightsaber almost sliced his head off "hey watch it!" skipper and perry engaged in a lighsaber battle it was epic like one of those star wars episodes perry leapt as skipper slashed at him skipper and perry star clashing sabers 3 "stay still platypus" said skipper perry then kicked skipper in the face and sent him back the lightsaber being knocked out of his hand perry then bowed then put away his lightsaber "oh yeah?" said skipper as he attacked perry from behind 2 "look out perry the platypus!" perry looked behind him to see skipper perry then kicked skipper in the gut sending him into a statue 1 ko! "horray perry the platypus yo udefeated him now for me to escape!" dr.doofenshmirtz tried to escape as he had fixed the flying fortress in secret but then skipper then popped his ballon out nowhere "uh oh" said dr. d dr. d then went flying out of sight off screen "curse you perry the platypus and skipper the penguin!" he added "you are a worthy opponent" said skipper "i hope we meet again someday" perry then smiled and they both flew off on jetpacks Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs DreamWorks' themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs TV themed One Minute Melee Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that don't end in death